The Long Walk Home
by xKiwiMonsterx
Summary: Riku is a rebel who hardly listens to his parents, and loves the nightlife. Sora has an abusive step mom and a dad who won't listen to anything that he says. Rated M for RxS Moments, So I'm free to do almost whatever D
1. Prologue: The Walk Begins

Light footsteps echoed off of the small apartment walls. The silver haired teen gingerly placed his hand on the door handle and twisted it until a soft click was heard. Slowly opening the door he slid behind it and closed it tight. Spinning his car keys around his finger, he quickly unlocked his car and drove off into the moonlight night.

o-)**O**(-o

"Sora! Get back here!" an angry voice called from an open door. Cinnamon colored spikes bobbed up and down, as the small teen sprinted away with streams of tears rolling down his face. The flickering streetlights made little light and he could hardly make out anything. Finally losing his breath he slowed his pace and turned down an empty alley way, with a few scattered trash bins. Sliding down the wall to sit next to one, he slowly moved his hand to wipe away the tears on his lightly bruised cheek.

o-)**O**(-o

The silver haired teen was slowly driving down the road when he noticed a small figure dash into a small alley. Placing a small smirk on his face, he decided he would figure out what that was all about. He stopped his car in front of the alleys entrance and slowly opened the car door and left the keys in the ignition. Pushing his hands in his pockets he silently walked over to the small figure and noted his condition. His brunette hair was ratty and spiked in every which direction. The clothes on his back were baggy, torn, and had some small blood stains along the sides. The boy had a rather small frame with lanky limbs and scattered cuts. Some seemed to be only a few hours old, with only a small scab covering them. A little bit shocked by what he had actually found, he seemed a bit pleased.

"What is someone like you doing out this late?" another small smirk formed on his partially lit face, with emerald eyes glaring into innocent blue ones.

"I…I…ra..ran a.." The small boy's voice trembled lightly as he spoke and was very airy, until he was interrupted by.

"Away? Don't seem like the type to do such a thing.." Riku smirked and kneeled down besides him. He gently brushed his fingers throughout one of the boys ruffled spikes. He felt the boy shudder and let out a small laugh.

"I get it...Its all good," Riku placed his hand on the rough brick wall and figured he had scared him enough for one night and mumbled.

"Be seeing you" and with that he walked to his car, sat in the drivers seat, and drove away.

o-)**O**(-o

As a silver haired figure approached Sora, he let out a small gasp and mumbled. Hearing the teens voice, and the touch to his head, made his stomach turn, and make him feel uneasy. It was so.. Sexy…Sora quickly stopped himself and slapped his forehead and thought to himself.

"No! I'm straight, have no attraction to guys, I have a girlfriend!… wait… Kairi… I could run there!" He quickly cut of his thoughts and dashed out of the alleyway, down to the right, and up to the girls small apartment door. Quickly knocking and expecting a friendly hello, he heard a small girl scream indoors when an angry face answered. His step mother. The tall lanky woman had short blonde hair and almost always had a stern voice.

"I'm… sorry Sora, Larxene knew you would come here!" she wailed as tears streamed down her face. The small boy frowned but still understood. He quickly winced as a sharp pain went through his arm. His step mom began dragging him out of the door, and across the street to his small broken down apartment.

Finally reaching the front door, the grasp on his arm was released and Sora took this opportunity to sprint down the small, and creaky staircase and into his room, slamming the piece of wood that he called a door. Slowly sliding down in front of it he closed his eyes as he heard thundering footsteps down the stairs after him.

The pounding on the wooden door the small boy sat in front of, became harder and harder, and began to send piercing pains down his back. He tightened his jaw and clenched his teeth as tears pricked at the corners of his oceanic blues. He felt a hate rage within himself and he slowly took his hand and balled it into a small fist.

Pushing himself off of the ground, he stood in front of the door, until he heard the pounding stop and the door swing open violently behind him. The wood slammed into the back of his head, as it pushed him hard into the cement wall in front of him, knocking the small figure unconscious.

o-)**O**(-o

Smirking in delight the silver haired teen figured he would go home, because nobody else was lurking the streets. Speeding down his own road his tires squealed as he pulled into his driveway. Stepping out of his car, he quickly went to his front door and to his surprise it opened when he placed his hand on the handle, and he was looking face to face with his angry father. His father was tall and lanky, with the same long silver hair that Riku had. His eyes were cold and glaring into the teens emerald green orbs. His name was Sephiroth. The teen rolled his eyes and marched up the stairs into this own room and slammed the door behind him. Falling on his back into his soft bed, he closed his eyes and rest his head on one of his pillows. He really was in no mood to deal with his father at the moment, he was to lost in though, about the small boy in the alley.

o-)**O**(-o


	2. Chapter 1: Before The Bell

Thank you for all the reviews ;D Oh and I forgot to place this on the first chapter...

**DISCLAMER **I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters used in this fanfic ;D Thank you

I was happy to see that people enjoyed the beginning which has encouraged me more to continue... I like where this is going so far! Oh yes, Thank you much for the cookies, and for helpful reviews ;D

My inspiration you ask? Francesco ;D

**Main Pairing**: Riku/Sora

**Side Pairings:** TBA ;D

_--X--_

**Chapter 1: Before The Bell**

_--O--_

_"Sora? I have to talk to you" a gentle voice called out into the hall as a young boy with small brunette spikes came sprinting down it with a wide grin on his face. Looking up to his mother, he noticed she had a frown, and glistening eyes. The boy instantly knew something was wrong and frowned with her, only to jump up into her open arms._

_"Yes mommy?" the innocent boy fluttered his light blue eyes and looked into his mothers._

_"Mommy, is going on a trip, and won't be coming back for a long long time..." the boys ears instantly perked up at this and a small pout formed on his lips. _

_"But why?" light blue orbs began to fill with tears as small wiry arms wrapped around the woman's neck. _

_"Daddy, and I need to take a break from each other... because things haven't been going so well..." on the verge of tears she placed her son down, planted a kiss on his cheek, grabbed her suitcase, and walked out of the door with a small mumbled 'goodbye'._

Blue orbs fluttered open and a pounding headache pulsed throughout his entire body. His small bony hand moved to his head then noticed, it didn't feel normal. Looking at the hand he noticed that there was blood upon his finger tips. Feeling the same hate for his step mom he noticed a small stain on the wall too. Putting that behind he went on to think back to the memory he had just encountered as he pushed back tears and stood up slowly.

Dragging his feet over to his bed, which consisted of a sleeping bag, small, and flat pillow, and a ragged blanket that his mother had made for him, in the corner of the small cement room. Pushing his feet into the sleeping bag he covered up his arms with the holey, but soft, blanket, slowly closing his eyes and pushing the rag against his face. It was the only thing that he had left, that still had his mothers scent.

-)O(-

A loud beeping noise filled the room as the sunrise beamed through the partially opened windows. The silver haired teen rolled over in his bed and let out a small mumbled. Extending his arm he slammed the off button on his alarm clock and pushed himself out of bed. Quickly placing his black jacket on over his white undershirt, he pulled up a pair of jeans and brushed his fingers throughout his hair.

Walking down the stairs he cast a glance to the couch that his father laid on, then to the front door. Grabbing the small bag next to the door he swung it around his back and opened the front door, approaching his car slowly. Placing keys in the ignition, he listened to the purr of his car as he drove slowly down the road. He hated the first day of school, it was just another day to listen to all the rules, not that anyone even listened.

Taking the final turn into the schools parking lot, he parked and stepped out of the car. Walking up to the front doors he pushed them open and took a left. Going to his locker he quickly turned the lock and shoved all of his stuff in the small space. Slamming it shut he strolled down the small hallway and off too the library, where he was going to meet Axel. The fiery red headed boy was sitting at one of the small tables in the corner tapping his fingers on the table and instantly placed a smirk on his face when he saw the silver haired teen strolling towards him.

"Hey Axel" Riku responded as he placed his arm out in a ninety degree angle.

"Hey, just like old times..." Axel placed his arm in a similar fashion and placed it against the older teens. Both of them taking their seats they began conversing about there plans for this year. Axel plainly stated...

"Well, we can't do anything that we did last year..."

"Of course not, that would be what an amateur would do.." Riku pondered his thoughts and a devious plan came into a clear view...

"I've got it!" Axel glanced at Riku and placed a smirk on his face...

"So what's this years big back to school plan?" Riku shifted his eyes from the librarian then back to Axel and whispered the entire thing.

-)O(-

"Get Up! Your going to be late for school!" a voice called down the stairs. Sora groaned and cinnamon spikes poked out from under the blanket that he had slept with over his face. Blinking his eyes he stood up and discarded the clothes he had on previously and pulled on a pair of black boxers. After that he put on some jeans with holes in the knees, and were a little too baggy. Finding a shirt that didn't look too dirty he put it over his head and let out a small sigh. Today was his first day of school with his year older step brother, Roxas. Because his freshman year of high school was held at Hallow Bastions Freshman Center, he finally got to go to Hallow High.

"Hello Sora..." Roxas grinned as Sora reached the top step. The spiky haired blonde placed his hand out in front of him and pushed Sora backwards, in turn made him stumbled back a step and roll backwards down the flight of stairs. Finally slamming into his room door, he let out a small mumbled, pushed himself back up and gritted his teeth as he made his way back up the stairs, pushing Roxas aside when he finally made it up.

Grabbing a bowl out of the cupboard he poured himself some cereal and sat at the small rounded table. Eating silently, Roxas sat beside him and began his morning ritual, of making his younger step brother's life miserable before school. Sora quickly got up with his bowl to dump it at the kitchen sink, but was soon stopped by an outstretched foot, which the small brunette had tripped over, let out a small yelp, and face planted into his bowl of cereal.

"Looks like your breakfast isn't very well balanced!" And with a small laugh he walked over his step brother and out the door to catch the bus. Sora quickly scrambled off of the ground and threw the bowl into the sink. Sliding into the bathroom he ran the sink water and splashed it on his face and hair to get the milk and random cereal pieces off. Ripping a towel off of one of the various shelves he dried off himself and sprinted around the corner, grabbing his bag and running out of the front door.

"Just my luck" Sora mumbled as the bus slowly rolled away. He had no idea where the next stop was so he began running behind the bus. Many kids looked out of the window and laughed at the small figure running, especially Roxas. As the bus finally turned the corner he saw a line of kids much taller then himself but he took a deep breath and slowly went in the back of the line. Boarding the bus people snickered as Sora passed them and he ignored them to the best of his ability. Spotting the familiar red head he sat next to her and sighed.

"Hey Sora" She smiled as she placed her book bag on her lap so Sora could have some room. In the same tone she went on to say...

"Looks like your morning didn't go to well..." she placed her arm around his shoulder and he shuddered. Flashbacks of the last night pierced his mind and any touch made him instantly flinch.

"Sorry, just a little, jumpy." Sora mumbled as he glanced out the window watching the trees fly by.

"Are you okay?" Kairi placed a worried glance in Sora's direction...

"I'm fine..."

"I said I'm sorry about last night... they knew.."

"I'm fine Kairi.." Sora stood up as the bus came to a stop and pushed himself up the isle and off of the bus. Slowly walking into the giant double doors, he spotted Demyx at his locker. The blonde turned around and smirked,

"Take you long enough to get to your locker, jeez" Demyx lightly punched the smaller brunette in the shoulder and smirked again.

"Lay off Dem, don't need anymore crap today, especially from you.." Sora fumbled with his lock on his locker and failed once more.

"Bad morning again? Why does Roxas do that every morning?" Demyx pushed Sora aside and laughed...

"Combination?"

"Hey I can do it my... 38..."

"I thought you could do it"

"23" Sora quickly interrupted as he looked at the paper with his combination on it.

"Okay, okay, and the last number?" Demyx looked over to Sora.

"11"

A soft click was heard and the locker door slowly opened. Sora quickly put his finger up to Demyx mouth, telling him to shut up and not even dare to say a word. Shoving everything in his locker, he slammed it shut and they pushed on and moved throughout the building.

"Where should we go, we have a half n hour before classes even start.." Sora chimed as they walked past a clock that read 7:15 AM.

"How about the library... I heard that's where most people go while they wait.."

"Sure.."

Walking through the small doors they glanced around and looked for some place to sit. The place was pretty empty except for a few tables. Sora's eyes widened when he looked to the corner with a red head and silver haired teen sitting there looking back. He gulped as he instantly remembered his face.

"Demyx maybe we should leave..." Sora said as they sat a table in the middle of the rather large room.

"Aww, come on Sora, what's the worst that could happen..."

-)O(-

Axel slammed his hand on the library table and let out a yell.

"That's brilliant Riku!"

"Oh Yes I know!" Riku placed his eyes on the door as he saw a familiar brunette walk through the door with a blonde headed kid who looked older but they both looked so clueless.

"New students... so fun.." Axel smirked as he slowly stood up and brushed his fingers through the tips of his spiky red hair. Waving on Riku to come along, he wondered why he had even looked so surprised to see the younger ones walk into the library in the first place. Axel took a seat next to Roxas, while the silver haired teen, Riku, slowly took a seat next to the trembling Sora. Axel placed a smirk on his face as he looked from Demyx then to the stunned Sora.

"Hey arn't you Roxas's new step brother..." the red head glared at Sora with much pleasure in his awaited response.

"Yeah" Sora mumbled as he gave a quick glance to Demyx.

"Whats it to you, Axel" the blonde glared at him and quickly grabbed Sora...

"Come on lets..."

"Leaving so soon?" Rikus soft voice was carried throughout the room and Sora had yet another shudder down his spine. Sora nodded at Demyx and quickly hurried out of the room before Riku could get in his head anymore then he already had.

Axel turned to Riku and raised an eyebrow.

"So you know the kid?"

"Vaguely"

"Let me guess, I don't want to know..."

"Exactly.."

-)O(-

As the cinnamon spikes bobbed around the corner with his blonde headed friend they quickly ran into Kairi who looked as if she was going to burst into tears.

"Sora, this isn't working out... I think... we need... to go our separate ways..."

"What did you do this tim..." Demyx was quickly interrupted by Sora's stern voice.

"Shut up Dem... Kairi..." His voice trailed off as the red headed girl quickly paced away and her small little group quickly chased after.

Sora looked over to Demyx who seemed to be lost in some dream world as he starred longingly after the group that Kairi had just left with.

"Demyx? Hey.. Dem!" The boy snapped his fingers in front of the blondes face and he quickly jumped and said.

"Huh?"

"What was that all about?"

"Namine..."

"What?"

"Namine... Shes new this year. And shes going to be my new girlfriend.."

_--X--_

**Authors Note: **This will be my shortest chapter ;D I just think thats a good spot to leave it at for now ;D Every chapter should get longer, until it gets to the point where its already long enough! The next chapter may be a LITTLE slow but I promise it will be longer!


	3. Chapter 2: Lab Partners

**Authors Note:** I realize I said they wouldn't get shorter... school has called, and I am sorry to announce.. its shorter... I will try my hardest to make them longer but School is very busy, and I want to make sure to keep something coming. Enjoy ;D

------o---

**Chapter 2: Lab Partners**

---x------

"What?" Sora glanced over to his dazed friend and let out a small laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" Demyx flared to his brunette friend.

"Oh, nothing, Hey what's your first class anyways?" Sora said grabbing an orange piece of paper with all of his classes.

"Science, with Miss Lockhart."

"Same here!"

"Well, lets go… only two minutes till the bell!"

Demyx pushed the classroom door open and smiled. Soft blue eyes looked up at the people who had walked in, as her blonde hair flowed past her shoulders. She held a small sketch pad up to her chest and she wore a simple white shirt with a jean skirt.

"Do either of you happen to be… Demyx?" the small girl asked. Demyx face began to turn a light pink, as he waved his hand in the air.

"Okay, you're my science buddy then" She placed a small smile on her face as Demyx quickly took a seat next to Sora. Demyx looked at the index card at Sora's desk and read…

"Riku and Sora…"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and Demyx stood up to take his own seat, as the classroom slowly filled up. Sora's eyes widened as he saw the same silver haired teen he saw in the alleyway, make his way to the shiny little seat next to him.

Letting out a small nervous laugh, he noticed the older teen smirk, and look at the petrified brunette.

"Sora, eh?" The eldest of the two noticed that the younger one had clenched his hand into a fist on the small black science table in front of them, and seemed to be a bit flustered.

A complete silence filled the room, and instantly Sora and Riku glanced up. A woman with black hair to her waist, and a white polo shirt stood up in the front of the room. Her dark blue eyes scanned the room as the lights form the ceiling reflected off of her small black rimmed glasses.

"I am your Science teacher, Miss. Lockhart. Just as a opening note I would like to say that, The person you are sitting next to is going to be your Lab partner for our first take home project."

"Tak…take… home…" Sora slowly placed his head on his desk and listened to Riku let out a small laugh.

"Is it really that bad to be, my partner?" Riku said with a fake, yet pitiful looking frown.

Sora looked up at his pathetic attempt and rolled his eyes. Moving his attention to the teacher he half fell asleep as Miss. Lockhart droned on and on about rules.

The bell sounded and everyone hustled out of the classroom. Sora held back and waited for Demyx, as he finally approached the door.

"Namine is amazing, Sora, she is perfect for me…" Demyx went on and on while he stayed in his dream world. Sora just nodded and looked at his schedule.

"What's your next class?"

"English…" Demyx groaned as he quickly took a turn to the left and Sora followed..

"Gym…" Sora said as he passed Demyx in the hall and bid his farewells. Striding down the hallway he quickly took yet another sharp turn almost running into another girl. Finally reaching the two double doors, he pushed them open and was greeted with a large room with a basketball court in the center. Two teachers stood in the middle as the kids filed into the bleachers.

Sora eyed the kids already sitting to see if he knew anyone. Soon enough he heard a loud yell from the top of the bleachers.

"Hey Sora…" A familiar voice called out. Sora looked in that direction and instantly knew who it was. Roxas with his stupid friend, Hayner.

Sora knew that this would be a horrible nightmare of a class, especially when they actually got to sports. But Sora thought too soon.

"I am Leon, your gym teacher, Unlike all your other classes, were skipping all the rules and going straight to a game I like to call… Dodge ball." The tall man had rather long brown hair and was wearing a loose white t-shirt and some black gym shorts. A red whistle hung around his neck as he quickly numbered everyone and separated them equally.

"Grreeat…" Sora thought to himself as he noticed Hayner and Roxas on the opposing team. Taking a deep breath and a rather large gulp the whistle sounded and a red ball went flying in his direction. Quickly ducking his eyes widened and he quickly grabbed a ball and held it up in front of his face.

Roxas let out a howl of laughter as he grabbed another ball and hurled it in his direction. The ball that he had thrown had hit the ball that Sora held tightly in his hands. The ball in his hands slipped and slammed into his nose. Sora let out a small "Gah!" And rubbed his nose, dodging yet another ball thrown in his direction.

"Look out!" A girl called out as one of the bigger balls hit Sora square in the jaw and knocked him over and face first into the ground below. The brunette let out a small groan as he felt a fleet of balls pound him in the back.

A whistle sounded and Leon walked over to the two offenders.

"Roxas, Hayner, after school detention,"

Satisfied the two of them bumped fists and walked over to the penalty box. Leon came over to help the helpless one up and that was about the last thing Sora remembered about that day. Everything else was a huge blur.

On the bus he took a seat in the middle and zoned out until Kairi came on the bus and sat next to him slowly.

"Sora? I'm, I'm sorry about …" Kairi looked to her hands and bit her bottom lip. She figured Sora wasn't listening until…

"It's fine…" he mumbled. He was totally out of it from all the events from one full day of school.

"So, are we still… friends?"

"Yeah…" Sora gazed off into the window as his house slowly approached. He got his stuff together and stood up, and got off of the bus.

"Bye Sora" Kairi's soft voice said as she took off across the street. Sora waved and slowly walked to the door of his house. His step mom sat on the couch inside and looked to the door.

"Where is my son?" she glared in Sora's direction.

"He got a deten…"

"No Excuses!" Larxene yelled.

"Detention with Leon…" Sora rolled his eyes as he made his way to the stairs. Quickly running down them he shut his door behind him and fell to the floor. His first day of official high school, officially sucked.

o-)**O**(-o

The silver haired teen took of in his car down a unfamiliar street. He had only been down it one other time, which was to visit…

"Roxas isn't here…" Larxene said with a snappy voice.

"I'm not here to see Roxas miss, I'm here for Sora…"

"Excuse me?"

"Sora? I heard he lives here.."

"Downstairs…" Larxene gave him a weird glance and returned to her spot on her lounge chair.

Riku let himself in the house and slowly walked down the stairs. Placing his hand on the wooden door handle he opened it slowly and was surprised to see cinnamon colored spikes laying on the floor of a rather empty cement room.

The cinnamon spikes quickly looked up and let out a small yell.

"What the hell! Ever heard of knocking!" the small figure yelled.

"Hmmph… that's beside the point, we have a science project to do… if you don't remember."

Sora rolled his light blue eyes and sat himself up and quickly eyed the corner where the blood stains on the wall remained from the night before. He would rather not have some almost complete stranger rambling through his room and asking him about the random stains everywhere.

"I remember…"

"Good, now… Our topic is… Anatomy of the Male body"

"Hell no!"

"You know you like it Sora…" and with that statement Sora's face instantly flushed a bright red and he tried to hide it but was sure that Riku could see all the embarrassment, and would make it worse.

"See? Your turning red at the sound of the project itself!"

"Shut up!"

"Suit yourself… Just figured you should know, considering you completely ignored the teacher the entire hour…" Riku said as he turned to the steps… "See you tomorrow…" He smirked as he walked up the steps and to the door where he ran into Roxas.

"Hey Riku, what are you doing here?" the boy asked with much curiosity.

"Science project, with Sora.."

"Oh really now…" Roxas let out a small laugh.. "In class with all of the little sophomores!"

Riku glared at Roxas as he walked out of the door and slammed it behind him. He hated when people made fun of him for being in the 'stupid kids' class. Slamming his car door he quickly drove away to his own house.

o-)**O**(-o

"So Kairi, why did you dump Sora?"

"He was just acting weird…"

"Really?"

"No, I just dumped him for that Demyx kid…" Kairi laughed and looked at a rather flustered Namine…

"Heh, about that…"

"You like…"

"Yes…"

"No way…" Kairi giggled and tossed herself onto Namine's bed

"He's my lab partner…"

"NO!"

"YES!"

A few high pitched squeals were heard and they continued there small girl talk when suddenly a knock was on the door. The girls were silent and Namine let out a light

"Come in…"

As the door opened a blond haired boy walked in with a small flush on his face.

"I was just, wondering, what our science project subject was…" Demyx looked from Kairi to Namine with a small blush on his cheeks.

The red head nudged Namine in the side and she let out a small yelp.

"Uhh… I can't remember… but…"

"Will you go out with me?" Demyx randomly shouted out. His eyes widened as he didn't mean to let that slip. A dark red blush formed across his cheeks as Kairi gasped and covered her mouth.

"Go… out… with…" Namine was in complete shock and couldn't think straight. Sitting down on her bed Kairi stood up and laughed…

"Namine meant to say… I would love to go out with you," Namine slowly nodded at her statement and fell back into her bed. Demyx waved a quick goodbye and ran out of that house as fast as he could.

o-)**O**(-o

A lot of speaking ;o Thanks for reading ;D And the support from reviewers! Thanks for enjoying another chapter ;D !


	4. Chapter 3: Just Another Day

**Authors Note:** I bet you all thought I died in some horrible accident or something, or forgot about the Riku/Sora goodness. Let me tell you something, I'm back and ready to continue this story! With a whole year more of experiance writing, this chapter should be the best. Thankyou all for you continued support even though I abandonded this story for soo soo long.

PS: I'm not really sure where this chapter is leading too but it will all be figured out soon enough.

PSS: Thankyou again to all who kept pestering me, adding to alerts, favorites or whatever that inspired me to do this chapter. I'm also sorry ahead of time for the crazy chapter, I've just drank a Rockstar And Monster. Watch out.

* * *

**+T_he _L_ong _W_alk _H_ome+_**

**_----x---------_**

_Chapter 3:: Just Another Day..._

_**---------o----**_

Another day, another morning sitting next to Riku in first hour science. The brunette quickly took his seat as he walked through the door the second the bell rang. He heard a soft snicker to his side. Riku. Glaring ahead at the teacher, he ignored the gesture and took out his notebook so he could take notes. Scribbling away furiously, Mrs. Lockhart began calling up students to write their answers on the board. Great, Sora thought, another chance to embarrass myself.

"Sora, can you please do this next one?"

Sora froze in his seat. His pencil slowly dropped onto his paper as he scooted out of his seat and strolled up to the front. Grabbing a green marker from the small basket hanging from the bottom of the board, Sora pulled on the cap, struggling to get it off. Clenching his teeth, he pulled harder and finally it snapped off. His elbows flew to his sides and let out a nervous giggle.

"Ahem, are we ready, Sora?" She pestered him as he ate away her class time. Sighing softly he pressed the marker up against the board and it slowly squeaked away as he wrote down the first 5 elements that came to mind.

"Lithium, or LI, umm, Gold, or AU, Silver, or AG, Neon, or NE, and Helium, or H!" he mumbled as he wrote down each and every letter.

"Good, You can return to your seat, Riku your next... List.." Sora turned to his table and bee lined to his seat to avoid anymore embarrassment. But it was too late. On his way to his seat he bumped into the one and only Riku who was headed up to the board. Lucky for Sora, he still had the green marker in hand and it made a long straight line down his white shirt. The tall silver haired teen only smirked and asked politely for his marker. Quickly jamming the cap on the green thing, he shoved it in the tall ones hand and rapidly returned to his seat.

He began to mumble to himself softly, "Look at his stupid hair, falling past his shoulders like he's a super model, swaying back in forth as he turns his head to write on the white board... its disgusting, and that stupid streak on his shirt just matches his emerald eyes... but his eyes... they are so..."

"Sora? The bell rang you know...Sora?" The brunette felt a soft nudge on his shoulder and he quickly stood up.

"Yeah, I knew that... I was just... just.. absorbing the lesson.."

"It was review..." Namine laughed and then added on..."Well we will see you at lunch, have fun in Gym.."

"Like that will happen, see ya." He waved farewell to the new couple and headed to what he would call hell. It seemed like it was heaven sent... when he walked up to the locker room door it stated and large bold print.

**Mr. Lionheart's Gym Class Will Be In The Libray Today**.

Saved. A few more hours had passed and he was finally at lunch... The brunette sat down in his usual spot and waited for his friends to come piling in. Pulling out a brown sack he plopped it on the table and took out a rather disgusting looking apple. Setting it down he sighed and poked at the mushy sides waiting for someone to finally sit down.

"Hello, Sora..." a smooth, cool voice called. Looking up from his entertaining apple his eyes all of a sudden looked like a deer in the headlights. A tall silver haired teen was sitting right across the table from him.

"Hope you don't mind me dropping in.." he smirked.

"That... that seat is taken.." Sora shot back. Pushing a small spike away from his eye he glared into the emerald hues trying to make him go away.

"Sora, I'm sure your friends won't mind much... Besides, I'm sure one more person can fit at this table..."

"Hey Sora... and Rik..ku? Glad you could join us?" Demyx mumbled as he took a seat besides his flustered spiky haired friend.

"He won't be joining us... he was just leaving.." his eyes glued on the silver strands.

"Its all good, I can stay a while longer..." Riku said as he placed an identical brown sack on the table in front of him with a large smirk.

The table was now filling up with many unfamiliar faces... must have been Naminé's friends. Gossip filled the air as everyone intently listened and munched away at chips, and slurped down whatever drink that pleased them. Sora had had enough and he excused himself to the lunch line to get himself something, a treat. Pulling open one of the small fridges he looked through the assortment of drinks. He then eyed a Red Bull and picked it up with a big smile on his face. Just what he needed to rid himself of his Riku issues.

"That will be $3.50..." the lunch lady said. Inflation. Sora emptied out his pockets and paid out his dues and returned to the table. Demyx welcomed him back and eyed him carefully.

"Sora, you know what happened last time you had one of those... right?"

_"Sora! Get down from there you're going to get hurt!" a blonde haired boy yelled who appeared to have a mullet of some sort._

_"NEVER!!!!" The crazed brunette said as he climbed higher into the winding tree. The wind picked up and started to gently rock the tree back and forth. Sora, who was now about 24 feet above the ground looked down and laughed hysterically._

_"What are you doing!!" Demyx yelled from below._

_"I'm going to fly!!! Red Bull give you wings!!"_

_"SORA NO!!!" But it was too late. The crazed child had his arms spread out and he leaped out of the branches and waved his arms frantically above the air. _

_"LOOK I'M FLYING..." Thud. Sora had face planted into the ground. Demyx ran inside his house and called 911. Sora had landed himself in the ER with a concussion and a broken nose._

"Look Demyx, there aren't any trees in the lunch room..." Sora smirked as he cracked open the small blue can.

"Oooh! I remember that hospital visit. I don't think I had ever laughed any harder!" Kairi piped in. Riku eyed the group curiously as he munched on a juicy peach waiting to see what this energy drink could do to such a stubborn boy. Sora quickly downed the Red bull and slammed it on the table with a loud refreshing " Ahhhh..."

"So, Is Sora sober?" Demyx laughed. Sora smirked as a wild laughter escaped his lips.  
"I would take that as a No..." Naminé giggled.

x**O**x

The silver haired teen watched Sora's lunch time action unravel as he chewed slowly at his lunch staying rather quiet and to himself. Occasionally one of the brunettes friends would eye him, or add some small talk, But nothing seemed to fathom Riku. As the brunette got up to go to the lunch line he wondered if he was going to come back. Soon enough, the stubborn boy returned to his seat with a blue can in his hands. All his friends went crazy as he took his first sip and warned him not to do so. Soon enough he understood why.

"RIKKUU!!" the boy bursting with energy squealed as he ran around the table and pounced in his direction pushing him off of his seat and onto the ground.

"Sora what in the world are you doing!!!" Kairi yelled as she held back much laughter.

The silver haired teen was shocked and let out a soft murmured sentence. "Does he... always.. do this?"

"Sora I think you should get of..."

"RAAWWWRRR!" Sora roared at his friends. "Kitty likeess Riku.." the crazed brunette said as he let out a soft purr and his spongy pink tongue slobbered up the smooth face of the tall emerald green hued boy.

"OH... my GOD!" Naminé shrieked.

Riku didn't know what just happened.

Soon enough the bell rang and all eyes were on the two laying on the floor. Everyone laughing as they threw away there half eaten lunches and walked through the double doors. The brunette whined softly as he got off and walked to his next class.

x**O**x

The rest of Sora's day was a blur once again, not because of dodge ball at least. He felt like the biggest idiot that had ever walked on this Island. Every person that had passed him snickered softly or just simply said "Rawr". He was sick of it. Officially, he decided he would never touch an energy drink again. Once on the bus he sat down quickly in the front to avoid the eyes of his fellow peers. When his red headed friend entered the bus she sat down next to him and sighed softly.

"Your performance at lunch was hysterical Sora..."

"Kairi please, I don't need to be reminded..." Looking out the window he sighed.

"How could I let myself do that... I hardly even know him, or then again like him."

"Well... 'Kitty Sora' sure did..." Kairi said with a small smile. "Come on Sora, lighten up what's the worst that can happen?" she said with a small nudge on his shoulder.

"I don't even want to know..." he did have to admit that it probably wasn't as bad as the tree. Who knows maybe everybody would forget the next day.

"Hey there Sorraa, want some more Riku today?"

"Rawwrr"

Sora was sick and tired of this by now.

It wasn't even first hour yet. Great... first hour he got to visit his best friend. He walked to class early to escape the constant pestering in the hallways, and quickly took his seat with his head down on the desk.

He heard the chair next to him move and he could smell the sent of Riku lingering all around his table. Soon enough the bell for class rang and Mrs. Lockheart was now standing at the brunettes desk, Sora unaware, with a ruler in hand tapping her foot impatiently.

"Mr. Sora, I thought I told you yesterday no heads down on the desk!! Detention after school!" Sora's head shot up and he sighed softly. Could this get any worse? he thought.

"Mrs. Lockheart, I do believe you didn't start class yet, so Sora here has every right to have his head down on your desk..." a voice from besides the brunette spoke.

"Riku... I do believe... that when I walk through this door class has begun!! Detention for both of you!" She yelled as her black hair flew behind her and she furiously wrote on the white board. Perfect. A whole two and a half hours with Riku alone after school.


	5. Chapter 4: Detention With Riku

**Authors Note::** Hello there this is _Teh_ Smexx (I should REALLY change that pen name Jesus)_ xKiwimonsterx here…I bet this was the last thing you were expecting to happen, this fanfiction, from 2007 updating? No way. I can't believe it either.

Well… let's just say I have a friend (a few friends actually) who I just decided to send this link to (because this story I more often than not pretend does _not_ exist) to get a good laugh… and as a gift to my lovely Brofish (Riku) I'm writing a detention scene/chapter just for you. (I'm so sorry if I destroy Riku in my writing XD; He's not the /UKE AXEL/ though, not the /UKE/ RIKU IS A /SEME/. (omg don't ask if you are not Katie okay XD;))

I apologize in advance for the drastic change of character and probably writing style and maybe direction of story in general but… I have been RP'ing as Roxas for the past six almost seven months so I'm going to have to twist my thoughts back to Sora to the best of my ability XD;

So now 5 years later… I bring to you a new chapter of _A Long Walk Home_…

* * *

**+T**_**he**_**L**_**ong**_**W**_**alk**_**H**_**ome+**_

_**-x-**_

_Chapter 4:: Detention With Riku_

_**-o-**_

"That's rough… I've never heard of Tifa being so harsh within the first week of school." Demyx consoled Sora at lunch, while the brunet twisted the stem of his lightly bruised apple, making up horrible nightmares of things that could go wrong during his detention.

"On the bright side, it's a few more hours away from home..." Sora flashed a smile at his friend, the apple stem now detached from its base. The brunet flung the stem to the side and took a bite of his apple in an attempt to ease his mind. It's just two hours… what could possibly go wrong.

The noise of the cafeteria and the easy chatter of his friends around him was enough to distract him for the rest of the lunch period, but the rest of the day his classes were dreadful, almost impossible to even focus on taking notes, let alone listening to the lecture.

Even with the lack of focus, the rest of the day went by faster than Sora had hoped for, and his feet now dragged his body back down to his professor's office. Once he reached the door, he poked his head to the side, peeking through the small window to see if anybody was there, hoping maybe he could just go home and forget that today even happened. But much to his dismay, Tifa sat on her desk, already saying something to that tall silver haired teen that stood in front of her, with his stupid coy little smirk. It took every last ounce of energy within the smaller teen to place his hand on the doorknob, and step foot into this warzone. One… two… Sora inhaled one last breath and then he opened the door.

"… movie was great, right?" Tifa laughed, pushing some of her long locks of hair behind her ear, only to turn her head to the doorway as it clicked open, announcing Sora's entrance. Tifa's face quickly regained its stern expression with a soft cough, "Nice of you to join us, Sora." The brunet followed her eyes to the clock, noticing he was just a few seconds late. He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm here?" he croaked out. He felt a pair of sea green eyes burning into his skull, he could only imagine the smug look upon the other teens face, and so he refused to return the glance.

"Yes, now you two… I'm going to have you write lines." Tifa turned to the whiteboard behind her desk and pulled out one of the dry erase markers, squeaking as it wrote just enough to irk Sora. He grit his teeth and watched Tifa's hand curve each letter delicately on the board, wondering what awful torture was in his future.

"I… will…not…" The professor slowly said aloud while writing… "back…sass…Miss.. Lockheart…and… I.. will…pay…attention…in…class…in stead… of… to… my… lab.. partner…" she smirked as she turned around to face the pair of boys, awaiting their reaction.

Sora wishes he had been sitting down in a desk, just so he could sink down below it to hide his now blush stained cheeks. DISTRACTED BY HIS LAB PARTNER?! His eyes struggled not to look over at the taller teen to his left, to see if his cool demeanor changed at all, probably not. Finally he snuck a glance at Riku , who was watching his every move. Shocked, the brunet quickly averted his eyes with a gasp and locked onto the board re-reading the sentence, pinching his arm thinking maybe this was all a dream…. But Riku in his dreams might be even worse. The soft sting of his pinch sent pinpricks of pain down his arm. Damn. Reality.

Shaking off the thought he quickly took a seat and pulled out his spiral notebook and pen, keeping his cool_. Okay Tifa Lockheart… I will do your ridiculous lines_… Sora thought to himself lightly biting his bottom lip as he scribbled out his first sentence.

He felt a shift in the air beside him as the older teen pushed into the chair next to him and rustled through his things making a ruckus.

"Well I'm going to leave you two here for awhile, have some teacher conferences and such. I'm sure you two will behave yourselves… And don't you even think about leaving… Just have this written down say… 100 times before I return," she said without turning around as she shut the door behind her.

Sora glared into his notebook, feeling a cramp build up in his wrist as he furiously scribbled the words begrudgingly along the blue lines upon his paper, ruthlessly breaking small bits of his mechanical pencil from the pressure.

"So… do you really get distracted by my presence, Sora?"

That cocky son of a bitch... Sora took a deep breath and tried to ignore the suave voice of his neighbor, coercing him into a trap. He couldn't respond now. It'd only _prove_ Miss Lockheart's theory of his distractions. Pfft. As if that silver haired, emerald green eyed, tall, lean, Abercrombie model worthy kid could… The brunet's eyes quickly widened as his forehead broke into a cold sweat. STOP. _STOP. _This is not how today is going to work. He could feel the intense smirk radiating off of the taller teens face, not paying any attention to his assigned lines. Jerk.

"Look…" Sora finally said, still not looking over at Riku and diligently writing his pointless lines, "I'm just going to get my lines done… and go home. You could of just kept your mouth shut an-…"

His sentence was cut off by the sudden intrusion of his personal space, and the inability to continue speaking for a pair of lips that were not his own currently occupied Sora's mouth. The brunet's brain paused. It was as if time stopped moving and all he could think about was the tingling that shot from the silver teens touch down to his toes, and the soft lips that moved just right against his own, Riku's warm breath, the older teens fingers slowly tangling themselves into…. /FUCK/ WHAT WAS HAPPENING.

Sora quickly pushed himself away from the disturbance as his hand flung to his lips to wipe away any evidence of the event… "What the _hell_ was that Riku?! Do you just go around kissing anybody thinking they'd fall for you or something?!" the brunet felt his cheeks burning a dark shade of red. "Or do you make a habit of hitting on random kids in alley ways then making their lives miserable _as a sick twisted _game!?"

Riku only let out a loud glorious laugh and slowly eased his way back into his desk with the smuggest smirk a human being could muster. It was unfair that he could still look attractive while Sora raged at his entire existence.

"WELL?! ANSWER ME!" Sora yelled, but was soon again interrupted by a door and a very angry Miss Lockheart tapping her foot against the linoleum floor. Her face was just about as red as Sora's at this point.

"I leave the room for FIVE MINUTES, and I realized I left my water bottle here and I come back to you screaming in _my_ classroom? Must I stay here and babysit you two, you're ADULTS." Tifa paced in front of the room, her hair violently swinging back and forth with her harsh movements…

"Maybe… you two should just sit in separate corners of the room and face the wall.. I've about had it with your mindless flirtatious whatever it is you two have going on… Just… get out of here…" Tifa pointed to the door before making her point clear… "NOW!"

Sora quickly grabbed his things and shoved them into the bag, bee lining to the door to get as far away from Riku as possible, but his short legs betrayed him for Riku caught up with him within seconds.

"How mad could you possibly be, Sora? I just got us out of Detention…" smirk. "and maybe I just wanted to see your reaction… you're fun to toy with… you over react to the slightest…" Riku reached out his hand and brushed his fingertips against Sora's, "touch…" smirk. Sora felt goose bumps raise on his arm as another blush invaded his cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow, partner." And with that, Riku pushed ahead, his longer legs propelling him off into the distance, leaving Sora with a lot of questions. Just what did this Riku kid want with him… and why did his heart skip a beat whenever he heard his name…


End file.
